


Tain in a Jar

by eilu



Series: Gifts [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, Gifts, Humor, M/M, Quark has good business schemes, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilu/pseuds/eilu
Summary: Julian gets Garak another gift





	Tain in a Jar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Savorybreakfasts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorybreakfasts/gifts).



Julian walked into the tailor shop, a definite bounce in his step. "I got you a gift" he announced with an impish grin.

"Hmm?" Garak replied with an arched brow. His partner loved to surprise him with little knickknacks and trinkets. It was all rather sweet of the doctor, but really, he was running out of storage space.

"Well, yes, this one's from Quark's new business venture."

Ah yes, Garak thought. The Ferengi's very popular "Evil in a Jar" product. Billed as the latest in holo technology, Quark had put holographic representations of the various Dominion characters in glass containers, inviting his customers to vent their frustrations on them. In a matter of days the Promenade was filled with people carrying tiny jem'hadar and vorta, yelling at them for starting the war and shaking them. Garak had thought it was rather silly but conceded that they seemed to make people feel a bit better.

Quark had even marketed a deluxe model that featured Dukat. Odo had told him that using someone's likeness without their permission was against the law and threatened to halt sales until the Ferengi found a loophole. The deluxe models still _looked_ like the smug Gul, but wasn't in uniform, and was no longer labeled as him. Odo harrumphed and left it at that.

"My dear" Garak ventured. "I hope it isn't one of those silly Dukat jars. I refuse to have that man's holographic likeness anywhere near me."

"Oh, no, see, Quark started taking custom orders the other day, and well..." Julian remarked, gingerly unwrapping a small glass jar and putting it on his desk.

Garak started. Inside the jar was a rather rotund Cardassian, with beady eyes and a horrendous cardigan.

"I know it's not accurate" Julian commented, licking his lips. "Quark based it off my descriptions, it's not like _he_ had pictures lying around."

"I hope you don't find it upsetting." he quickly added when Garak didn't reply. "I thought it might help you vent. But if you don't like it..."

"My dear" Garak answered with a grin as he gave the jar a shake, his eyes watching the tiny facsimile of Tain tumble around. "This might beat the Dukat pincushion as the best gift you've gotten me."


End file.
